Hijo de la Luna
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "Las leyendas se cuentan y se siguen contando, aunque cada leyenda empieza por algo real y se va contando hasta que se convierte en una de ellas. Ésta historia es una de esas…" JXJ, SXA, DXR, RXF, MXOC... Please entren y lean...


_**Hace años que quería escribir esto, no paraba de cruzarse por mi cabeza.**_

_**Shun: Está genial, y es una de sus canciones favoritas ^^**_

_**¿Qué puedo decir?, me gustan los clásicos ^^**_

_**Shun: ^^**_

_**Summary: "Las leyendas se cuentan y se siguen contando, aunque cada leyenda empieza por algo real y se va contando hasta que se convierte en una de ellas. Ésta historia es una de esas…"**_

_**Dato: La canción (Leyenda) es cantada (Contada) por Skyress.**_

_**Dato 2: Skyress en una evolución inventada por mí, Shishou Skyress Ventus.**_

_**Dato 3: Supongamos que los Bakugan pueden estar en una forma humana si les gusta U.U**_

_**Dato 4: (¿Cuántos datos XD?) Relena es una OC, hermanita menor de Shun. Es pelinegra y de ojos negros, y sus Bakugan son Kazebird, Sorabird y Monarus, todos Ventus.**_

_**-Canción-**_

-Historia normal-

_-Leyenda-_

_**¿Listo?, espero que lo disfruten, dejen reviews ^^**_

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido con Gundalia y Neathia, los peleadores quisieron descansar un rato antes de que, por alguna razón, alguna aventura les surgiera de repente. Ya que estaban en vacaciones, decidieron hacer algo diferente, fueron a acampar a Nueva Vestroia, y claro, junto con sus Bakugan. Dan estaba abrazando a Runo al lado de Tigrera y Drago en sus verdaderas formas. Fabia y Ren se besaban tiernamente siendo observados por Aranaut y Linehalt. Marucho y Relena miraban las estrellas acostados en el suelo agarrados de las manos, también siendo observados, pero por Preyas, Ángelo y Diablo, Akwimos, Elfin, Kazebird, Sorabird y Monarus. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Shun, ambos recostados de un árbol y el peleador Ventus tocando suaves notas con una guitarra acústica. Y Jake y Julie también estaban acostados en el suelo solo que mirando la luna llena que poco a poco estaba menguando, y al lado de ellos estaban Coredem y Gorem. Por otro lado, cerca de un acantilado con vista hacia el mar, sobre una roca, estaba sentada una chica de 17 años – como algunos de los peleadores –, con el cabello verde hasta la cintura, ojos amarillos y piel blanca. Miraba la luna, al igual que Jake y Julie, solo que con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Un chico peliazul de piel blanca y con ojos rojos, se acercaba hacia ella con un semblante serio.<p>

-Sky-chan…-La nombrada le miró por sobre su hombro-¿Ocurre algo malo? –

Sintió que el ojirrojo le colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros, cosa que la enterneció-Estoy bien Hydra-kun… Estoy bien-Dijo mientras seguía mirando la luna.

-Okey, si tú lo dices-Le dio un beso en el hombro, por lo que se sonrojó-Pero vámonos, creo que todos se preocuparán si no llegamos para la fogata –

-Sí, mejor nos vamos-Se levantó de la roca y ambos se fueron caminando agarrados de la mano-¿Qué raro que me fueras a buscar?, ¿Shun te mandó? –

-Así es, ambos parecen hermanos-Dijo Hydranoid con el seño fruncido.

Ella solo rió-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el 'GRAN' Alpha Hydranoid Darkus está celoso de mi compañero 'HUMANO'?-Dijo ella enfatizando el 'gran' y el 'humano', enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa arrogante.

Se sonrojó violentamente-¡¿Hm?… ¡¿Yo, el gran Alpha Hydranoid Darkus, celoso de un humano?… JA… No me hagas reír Sky-chan...!, no te servirá de mucho alimentar mi ego –

-Hydranoid tiene razón, Skyress. No te servirá alimentar su ego-Mencionó el peleador Ventus abrazando a Alice que solo sonreía.

-Muy chistoso Shun-Ambos se sentaron al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntaba un ojiverde, con el cabello rojo; abrazando a una chica peliblanca y de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo que y bien Drago?-Preguntó Dan abrazando a Runo.

-Es que… Como que aburre que siempre cuenten historias de terror…-Terminó de decir Tigrera.

Todos se quedaron mirando un rato y luego asintieron diciendo al unísono:-Sí, buen punto –

A Ingram – que había decidido ir para 'HUMILLAR' a su contraparte Skyress – le llegó de repente un recuerdo a la cabeza, un pequeño recuerdo que de seguro le serviría de broma para Skyress. En su forma humana – con el cabello verde hasta los hombros y ojos rojos –, se le formó una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Alzó la mano sonriendo y todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué pasa Ingram?-Preguntó Shun.

El nombrado aumentó su sonrisa aún más torcida que antes, haciendo que a Skyress le diera un escalofrío. El peliverde señaló a su contraparte diciendo:-Skyress tiene una historia –

La nombrada sabía a qué historia se refería Ingram. Shun se encogió de hombros sonriendo, ya que sabía que Ingram intentaba humillar a su amiga. Skyress inmediatamente se encogió en su sitio más que sonrojada al ver que las miradas de todos se clavaban en ella-Y-yo… N-no sé de… De qué ha… Hablas… In-gram… –

-Ajá, claro Skyress-Dijo Ingram con la sonrisa más torcida que jamás había puesto.

Skyress se sonrojó y puso una sonrisa-Bueno… La verdad es que… Yo… –

-Vamos Skyress… Solo empieza-Dijo Shun sonriéndole.

Ella solo asintió sonriendo y empezó…

_**Tonto el que no entienda…**_

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Dan-¡OIGAN…! –

_**Cuenta una leyenda**_

Empezaron a prestarle suma atención a Skyress, parecía que la historia iba a ser bien interesante.

_**Que una hembra gitana**_

_**Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer**_

_Hace mucho tiempo, nació una leyenda. Pero como todas las leyendas, es igual. 'Las leyendas se cuentan y se siguen contando, aunque cada leyenda empieza por algo real y se va contando hasta que se convierte en una de ellas. Ésta historia es una de esas…'_

_En un risco, muy alejado de la ciudad, se encontraba una mujer cubierta por una manta marrón. Su tez era morena, sus ojos azules oscuros, y su cabello plateado y brillante. Se arrodilló sobre el risco y, mirando a los cielos, fue llamando…_

"_-Luna, sé que me escuchas, sé que me estás escuchando… Por favor, escucha mis súplicas… –"_

_Pasaron las horas, y ya al amanecer, de un resplandor, apareció una mujer flotando en el aire con la tez blanca, ojos verdes y el cabello azulado…_

_**Llorando pedía**_

_**Al llegar el día**_

_**Desposar a un calé**_

"_-Qué raro que me llames… Julien__*****__-Dijo la mujer con un rostro serio-¿Qué quieres? –"_

"_-Es que… Es que… Yo…-Empezó a decir llorando-Yo quiero… Desposar a un hombre… Quiero casarme –"_

"_**Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena"**_

_**Desde el cielo habló la luna llena**_

"_**Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él. Que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola poco le iba a querer"**_

"_La mujer suspiró cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió y le dijo-De acuerdo-Sonrió tiernamente-Tendrás a tu hombre de piel morena-Le dijo la luna, y la mujer empezó a llorar de felicidad-Pero a cambio quiero, que el día de luna llena cuando su primer hijo nazca, me lo entregues… –"_

_La mujer simplemente se preocupó, tragó saliva pensando en la respuesta, hasta que por fin dijo:"-De acuerdo… Tendrás a mi hijo… –"_

"_-De acuerdo… Pero llámame Lune__******__ de ahora en adelante… –"_

_**Luna quieres ser madre**_

_**Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer.**_

_**Dime luna de plata**_

_**Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel**_

-Luna siempre quiso ser madre, pero, a pesar de tener apariencia humana, no lo era… Por lo que no podía tener un hijo-Narraba Skyress.

_**Ahhh… Ahhh…**_

-Skyress, ¿Cómo se llama ésta historia?-Le preguntó Shun.

_**Hijo de la Luna**_

…

_**De padre canela nació un niño**_

_**Blanco como el lomo de un armiño.**_

_**Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna.**_

_**Niño albino de luna.**_

_Tal y como le dijo la luna, conoció a su hombre. Éste era moreno igual que ella, tenía los ojos verdes con el cabello naranja y su nombre era Jack__*******__, era bastante inmaduro, en el sentido de que era bromista. Ambos se enamoraron, y se casaron. Al poco tiempo, tuvieron un hijo. Estando recostada en la cama de ella y de su esposo, cargaba a su hijo. Simplemente pensaba que en tres días tendría que entregar a su querido Éviter__********__. Su esposo llegó y la vio con el niño, era la primera vez que lo veía, y se quedó en shock. No se parecía en nada a los dos: el niño era de cabello negro y no naranja ni plateado, tenía los ojos ámbares y no verdes o azul oscuro, y era de piel clara… No de piel oscura…_

_Definitivamente, se sentía molesto y engañado, ese niño no era suyo…_

"_**¡Maldita su estampa, ese hijo es de un payo…**_

_**Y yo no me lo callo!"**_

"_-¡Maldita su estampa, ese hijo es de un payo… Y yo no me lo callo!-Le gritó a su mujer, enfurecido."_

"_-Pero querido… –"_

"_-¡Ni una palabra más, no quiero escuchar nada proviniendo de ti Julien!-Sin decir más, el hombre se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo."_

_**Luna quieres ser madre**_

_**Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer.**_

_**Dime luna de plata**_

_**Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel**_

_**Ahhh… Ahhh…**_

_**Hijo de la Luna**_

-Julien se terminó encariñó demasiado con Éviter, por lo que decidió no entregárselo a Lune…-Narraba Skyress llorando, igual que las otras chicas-Esto provocó su ira –

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado**_

_**Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano**_

"_**¿De quién es el hijo?, me has engañado fijo"**_

_**Y de muerte la hirió.**_

_Jack estaba más que molesto, no soportaba, no… No concebía que ese niño blanco que su mujer tuvo, fuese de él. Era imposible, no se parecía en nada a los dos. Nada. Simplemente tomó una decisión. Fue deshonrado, y él debía saldar cuentas pendientes. Tomó un cuchillo y se fue a la habitación, allí vio a Julien que acostaba a Éviter en su cuna. Se acercó hacia ella por atrás y la volteó bruscamente exigiéndole una respuesta…_

"_-¡¿De quién es el hijo?, me has engañado fijo! –"_

_Y, con decisión, apuñaló a Julien en el corazón. Varias manchas de sangre cayeron en la cuna del niño que empezó a llorar con desesperación, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando…_

_**Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos**_

_**Y allí lo abandonó.**_

… _Estaba dispuesto a apuñalar al niño, pero éste abrió sus ojitos dorados bañados en lágrimas. Estaban brillosos, como lo estaban los de Julien. Simplemente sintió compasión, por lo que no lo mató, aunque se quedó pensando en qué hacer con él. Al final decidió llevarlo al risco de las afueras del pueblo. Lo tomó en brazos, salió de la casa y lo dejó en el risco, con la luna llena en lo alto del cielo…_

_**Luna quieres ser madre**_

_**Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer.**_

_**Dime luna de plata**_

_**Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel**_

_**Ahhh… Ahhh…**_

_**Hijo de la Luna**_

-Una vez que lo dejó en el risco, salió de allí lo más rápido posible…-En ese momento, todos estaban llorando, incluyendo a los cubos de hielo que eran Shun y Hydranoid-Pero Jack se había sentido culpable, después de todo, no era culpa del niño… *Sniff*…-Su voz había empezado a sonar quebradiza-… Así que solo regresó a buscarlo… Pero cuando llegó… –

-… Ya era muy tarde…-Completó Shun llorando apretándole fuertemente la mano a Alice.

Se secó las lágrimas tomando a Hydranoid de la mano-Y aunque sea una leyenda, muchos aseguran lo siguiente…-Notó que todos le prestaban atención, así que sonrió y siguió cantando…

_**Y en las noches que haya luna llena**_

_**Será porque el niño esté de buenas.**_

_**Y si el niño llora**_

_**Menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna…**_

_**Y si el niño llora**_

_**Menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna…**_

_**Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh ahh ahhhh…**_

…

…

…

Todos yacían dormidos, pero ella seguía mirando la luna con una sonrisa en el rostro-Bueno amiga mía, tu hijo y tú renacieron y terminó bien cuidado…-Se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risita-Y Julien y Jack están juntos nuevamente, ¿No te parece? –

Una brisa empezó a soplar moviendo sus cabellos verdes-Ya lo sé, se ve tan lindo… Después de todo es… –

_**Hijo de la Luna…**_

_**.-¿FIN?-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Julie en francés<strong>_

_****Luna en francés**_

_*****Jake en francés**_

_******Shun en francés**_

_**Por si acaso…**_

_**Julien/Gitana = Julie.**_

_**Lune/Luna = Fabia.**_

_**Jack/Gitano = Jake.**_

_**Éviter/Hijo de la luna = Shun.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado… Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


End file.
